Storage devices, such as static random access memory (SRAM) devices, are prone to manufacturing defects that negatively impact functionality. For example, individual bitcells or columns may be defective and, as a result, may store and/or output data inaccurately. Identification of defective storage components enables the removal of such components and facilitates an increase in storage device accuracy.